His World
by JPTorres26
Summary: The thoughts of Larry "Solo - Wing Pixy" Foulke during the time of the Belkan War, how he thought of his "Buddy", how he ended up in A World With No Boundaries and how he started his journey after the war.


**Ace Combat Fanfiction**

**His World**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

The battle of Waldreich, it was the most horryfying battle I've ever been to, and the one that made me come back to my senses. The year was 1995, and I've been assigned to the mercenary team of Ustio and it's wingman.

I was never good with having a teammate, or a flight lead on that matter. My nickname "Solo – Wing" really did have two meanings, one which is flying with just a single fighter wing, and the other, flying my one – man squadron.

I befriended the man, even though not knowing his full name, cause he just won't talk to anyone, only me, but only seldom. I still remember him telling me to just call him "Buddy" and that's just what I did. Still, I see that he cared for freedom and he fought to end the war, but unlike me, he only just wanted to fight, not caring whatever agenda or ideals the war has, a true mercenary.

We had fought with many battles together, but Waldreich was the decisive moment for me, I've been receiving these weird messages lately, they were from the Osean Air Force, recruiting to this organization called "A World With No Boundaries".

I first thought it was a joke, so I threw the letter away. The following weeks I began receiving the letters again, and slowly, I realized their true objective, to rebel against the current world government and unite the world under one governance.

I then began having second thoughts, they were right, the world would be more peaceful if national borders didn't exist. It seemed good, no? But there was something keeping me from going, my "buddy", I began to develop some kind of friendship bond with him, and I just can't bear to see us going on opposite sides.

But then, one friend is not enough to cover a whole continent's population getting halved because of constant war. So I went on to attack him and go with the Osean pilots above Waldreich.

I went on to become the test pilot for the organization's experimental planes, the ADFX-02 Morgan, whose technology came from Osea. It was then that I found out another reason of the organization's forming. Osea was a superpower and the neighboring countries would keep quiet out of fear of defeat, but there would someday come someone who would oppose them, and another war will break out.

I even volunteered to fight on the front lines but Joshua just told me to law low, for they see me as the greatest ace of the group and I would then go on to become the pilot of their star weapon. Little did I know, that he would be the one I would go up against, alone.

I went to Avalon ahead and waited there, in my Morgan, to stop anyone who would interfere with our plans. I then got two signals on my IFF, one Ustio fighter and one Osean, I then knew that the Ustian Fighter was him, and that the Osean was my replacement.

I knew I was outclassed, so I used my TLS to try and destroy them both, against my will, but I only got the F-16, the F-15 survived. And I was forced to fight the hardest fight of my life, against the Demon Lord of the Round Table.

Obviously, he was stronger, and even after I had used all of what I had in my plane, he was still standing, and that was when everything crashed down.

I woke up, seeing my arm wrapped up in bandages, I thought I was in heaven, until I saw people coming near me, I then knew, that I had been saved, but I had no idea where I was.

I asked, and I was shocked about what they told me, they in the middle of Belkan territory, in one of the craters left by the nuclear explosions. It was then when I finally saw what I should have been fighting for, a world with no borders is impossible, for borders and peace can co-exist, only if people have the right mindset for peace.

I stayed there with the locals for but a few short months before I left, I headed back to Belka, where I grew up, and there, I made my mind to start anew, by finding out why borders were made, and why they are needed for peace to exist.


End file.
